I Will Wait
by Shinsun
Summary: ...He was willing to wait for the prince. As long as it took, much as it cost him to suffer, it was worth it. Vegeta was worth it. Much as it tortured him to keep waiting for what might never happen, even the possibility was worth it...A songfic for GXV.


I Will Wait

GXV songfic for _"I Will Wait"_ by Mumford and Sons

by Shinsun

It had been a long day. Goku sighed and shook his bangs out of his eyes, taking to the sky and heading for home. For _him._ He knew his lover was waiting for him, and the thought lent him haste as he flew through the cloud banks, eager to lay eyes on his prince.

Wisps of cloud brushed past his face, dampening his skin as he broke through the layers of fluffy white matter and streaked towards the ground.

The very instant he stepped inside, his prince's strong arms wrapped around his neck, a passionate kiss laid upon his lips.

"Welcome home, love," he murmured in Goku's ear.

Shaking with pleasure, Goku allowed himself to fall into the embrace, not trusting his legs to keep him standing, but trusting his lover to hold him steady.

**~Well I came home**

**Like a stone**

**And I fell heavy into your arms~**

The prince guided him to the sofa and both Saiyans collapsed on it, murmuring soft words and kissing long and hard. Goku touched his lips lightly to the prince's forehead and stopped for a moment to look at his lover.

_Vegeta..._

A loud, annoying beeping awakened him, and his eyes snapped open. He was alone. He was always alone. Smacking the alarm clock beside him in frustration to shut it off, he sat up with a drawn out sigh. Just a dream. The bed beside him was empty, like it always was.

He'd dreamt of the prince nearly every night, wishing, fantasizing, simply hoping. The visions seemed to become more real each time, and he always woke to the cold, empty sheets beside him and an ache somewhere between his throat and chest. Remembering that the dreams he imagined were just that, imaginary. Swept away like dust upon his awakening. Since ChiChi's death eight years ago, since Goten and Gohan had moved out, the house had all but abandoned... except for Goku.

He hated the sight of the rising sun now, it reminded him of another day alone.

**~These days of dust**

**Which we've known**

**Will blow away with this new sun~**

He still lingered here like an old ghost, trapped in his ever-present youth when most of his friends and relations had passed on. Because he was Saiyan, he'd live for centuries at best, and he'd outlive nearly everyone he knew. There were two exceptions, besides the gods themselves. Piccolo, who was used to the solitude anyway and wouldn't mind being alone in the slightest...

...And Vegeta.

Of course, the prince was a solitary person as well, but surely his pack instincts would be urging him to seek a companion now that Bulma had died, right? Goku didn't know how many times he'd looked at the prince and wished for something more... something deeper. He would live for many long years, just like Vegeta, why not live them together?

But Vegeta didn't seem to think the same way. He probably still scorned Goku for being a low-class soldier raised among humans. For "surpassing" him, and "humiliating" him, though Goku had never meant to do any such thing. But no, it seemed the prince only wanted Goku in one way, and one way alone. He wanted him crushed beneath said prince's royal boot. He wanted him to kneel and submit to his power and perhaps event to die at his hand.

Well... Goku wouldn't mind doing any of that, but he doubted he'd get what he wanted – _needed_ – in return. He could bow to the prince, but what would come of it? He'd still be sneered at and shunned and laughed at by the one person he sought only to love.

Much of Vegeta's arrogance had faded with the years, but he still didn't see Goku as more than a punching bag and maybe, _maybe,_ a comrade. Not a lover, or even a friend. All Goku could do, all he could _think_ to do, was back out for now and give the prince some space. Maybe the cold shoulder Vegeta was giving him would fade along with the hate and anger. Maybe he would someday realize how much Goku idolized and worshipped him. How much he desired him. Maybe...

In the meantime, all Goku could do was keep his head down. And wait.

**~But I'll kneel down wait for now**

**And I'll kneel down**

**Know my ground~**

Shaking away the last remains of the dream, Goku headed outside, not wanting to say in the shell of a home that was his deserted house. Usually he wouldn't leave without something to eat, but his appetite had utterly left him. Something Vegeta would likely laugh at, but at the moment it just made Goku feel more depressed.

He wandered deep into the woods, no real destination in mind. When he could no longer see anything familiar, he sat on a tree stump, one leg bent; elbow on knee, chin on fist. Sunlight was streaming through the foliage, painting the underbrush and the trees a thousand shades of green. A breeze whispered through the trees and birds were twittering, but other than that and the muted rush of water of the stream nearby, it was silent.

Minutes or hours, regardless, time passed. The lone Saiyan sat there in the woods, sometimes drawing abstract designs in the dirt with the toe of his boot or tracing the rings of wood imprinted into the stump on which he sat, but mostly he just thought. Mostly he just thought about Vegeta.

He was willing to wait for the prince. As long as it took, much as it cost him to suffer, it was worth it. Vegeta was worth it. Much as it tortured him to keep waiting for what might never happen, even the possibility was worth it.

**~And I will wait I will wait for you**

**And I will wait I will wait for you~**

At last, as the sun set and the crickets began to chirp, Goku headed back for home, no more satisfied or enlightened than he'd been when he'd stepped outside. He meandered back as slowly as he'd wandered out this morning, and he didn't even sense the ki signature of the object of his pondering until Vegeta was right in front of him, leaning against an oak tree casually.

Goku nearly jumped out of his skin, about to bolt away from the prince, the physical manifestation of his longing, but he forced himself to stay still.

"Evening, Kakarot," Vegeta said smoothly, his special name for Goku rolling off his tongue. Goku shivered involuntarily.

"Wh... what are you doing here?" he stammered, wishing he could just run away. It was an unusual feeling to want to escape the prince, but he didn't trust himself. He was afraid he'd do something to give away how much he wanted the other Saiyan, and then he'd never have a chance with him, and he'd be waiting forever...

"Stop twitching, I just wanted to talk," the prince muttered.

"Why?" Goku found himself asking.

Vegeta smirked with a short laugh that was little more than an exhalation.

"Because your thoughts have had yet to stray from me all day, I figured you'd like some closure."

Goku forgot to breathe. Vegeta knew he'd been thinking of him? And what did he mean by closure?

"What... what do you mean?" he asked at last.

The prince stepped away from the tree and walked right up to him, nearly meeting his gaze levelly except his slighter height wouldn't allow it.

"You've been acting different," Vegeta said, tail curling at his side, drawing attention to Goku's own appendage, which had every hair on end with unease, "You don't talk to people as much, and then... there's this," Goku gasped as one gloved finger reached out and pressed to the place directly between his eyebrows. After a moment it withdrew, and the area felt hypersensitive after the touch.

"That line in your forehead didn't used to be there," the prince went on, "You've been thinking hard about something."

Goku wasn't sure how to react to the prince's speech and actions. He wasn't making a whole lot of sense, and he was being downright out of character.

"Vegeta, what..?" he began, somehow unable to finish the question.

"I know, Kakarot," he said, "I know what you want, and why."

Goku tensed, his mouth slightly ajar. _Here it comes... he's going to reject me and leave..._

"Kakarot," the prince uttered, Goku looked up, surprised to see something like empathy in those dark eyes, "I can relent. I don't belittle you anymore, and I can forgive you for surpassing me."

Goku stared, sure he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen if he didn't take a breath soon. Of all the things he'd expected, that wasn't one of them.

**~So break my step**

**And relent**

**Well you forgave and I won't forget~**

"You... you mean it?" Goku asked, hardly daring to believe it.

Vegeta inclined his head in a short nod, "We've both been alone for far too long," he said, "I think it's time we forgot our old rivalry and started over."

Before Goku could reply, the prince stood on his toes and brought the taller Saiyan's lips down to his. It was a tentative kiss, but Goku wouldn't trade it for all the passion in the world. He could barely breathe, and he couldn't convince his heart to stop skipping and beating out of time. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but the prince's lips on his and the promise of a better future.

**~Know what we've seen**

**And him with less**

**Now in some way shake the excess~**

Goku awoke after a peaceful sleep, the first one he'd had in months; maybe _years._ He was still alone in his bed, Vegeta had left after assuring Goku he was sincere and promising to return the next evening for a more lasting impression. The tall Saiyan allowed himself to laugh softly. He could barely believe that after all this time he'd been worked up over nothing. Vegeta didn't hate him, didn't want him dead, didn't even blame him for all the things he'd done to supposedly humiliate the prince. In fact he understood Goku's desire for something more, even _accepted _it. It was almost too much to comprehend.

It had all been worth it, just like he'd known it would be. All the days of waking up alone, the wondering, the wishing, it was worth it. And his patience was at last paying off, it seemed. He couldn't wait to see Vegeta today. Well, he could wait. He'd been waiting for years, he could wait one more day.

**~'Cause I will wait I will wait for you**

**And I will wait I will wait for you~**

With the time on his hands, Goku straightened up the house, making it presentable for when the prince came tonight. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, and his tail kept lashing in complete joy as he prepared to receive his... rival?... comrade?... _lover?_

Well, he'd just have to wait for tonight. He was sure the prince would make plain his intentions upon his arrival, however far his commitment was willing to extend.

So passed the day, and once the house was spotless – a rare occurrence – Goku had little to do but wait. He made himself a sandwich and sat on the front porch to get some fresh air, listening to the sounds of the forest around him.

Night fell, and the prince didn't come. Goku wondered if he'd been held up for some reason... or if he'd come to his senses and decided not to come. Still he waited... his patience had rewarded him before, and he was willing to wait as long as it took for the prince to show up. Vegeta wasn't one to break a promise, and he hoped with all his heart that the spark that had been lit the night before would keep burning. That the prince would make good on his word and return to where his fellow Saiyan waited.

**~And I will wait I will wait for you**

**And I will wait I will wait for you~**

At long last, the prince arrived, landing nearby and fixing Goku with a glance that he couldn't quite decipher.

"You came," Goku breathed once Vegeta was within earshot.

The prince smirked, "Well of course, baka, I said I would."

For a while they just stood there, looking at each other. Goku wondered what the prince wanted from him; whatever it was, he'd be sure to give it to him.

"Are you going to invite me in, or would you rather stand outside all night?" Vegeta asked after a moment with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Stammering something that could pass for a reply, Goku opened the door for him and followed him inside, praying that he wouldn't screw this up. He could _very_ easily screw this up.

**~Well I'll be bold**

**As well as strong**

**And use my head alongside my heart~**

"Vegeta..." Goku began, trying to think of something, anything, to say. He didn't have to think long, because Vegeta abruptly seized him back the back of his hair and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Goku moaned helplessly, his eyes slipping closed. The prince tasted amazing, even better than his dreams.

"Kakarot," Vegeta murmured against his lips, a tentative hand resting on the taller's shoulder, "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?"

Goku faltered slightly. Vegeta had been waiting for _him_? That didn't make any sense, the prince always acted like they were still bitter rivals...

"I never hated you, Kakarot," Vegeta purred, as if reading his thoughts, "I was... frustrated... at my inability to get closer to you, and once that woman ChiChi was gone I thought I'd have a chance."

Before Goku could respond, Vegeta's lips connected with his again, and Goku instinctively teleported. He rematerialized along with the prince, and let out a surprised gasp as he was gently pinned to the mattress of the bed he'd come to resent for all its loneliness

It seemed Vegeta was about to re-educate him in that regard, and Goku had to wonder how he'd been so blind to the other Saiyan's desire for so long.

**~So tame my flesh**

**And fix my eyes**

**A tethered mind freed from the lies~**

The prince's sweltering skin was pressed against his; Goku was on his elbows and knees, groaning at the feel of Vegeta inside him, stoking the flame of passion between them with each timeless thrust. Goku never wanted it to end, never wanted the electrifying contact of skin on skin to stop, and he wondered how on Earth he'd waited so long for this. How had _Vegeta?_

Goku ground out his orgasm through his teeth, hearing Vegeta's groan as he came as well. Both collapsed, the prince sprawled over the third-class's back, panting raggedly and sweating.

_Well he finally did it,_ Goku thought with an exhausted smile, _He finally forced his third-class rival to submit to him._

If that's what it took to experience that kind of intensive pleasure, Goku would have knelt before him and kissed the floor he walked on.

**~And I'll kneel down**

**Wait for now**

**I'll kneel down**

**Know my ground~**

Goku lay next to his prince - _his _prince – and watched the stars travel the skies outside his window. He wondered... if Vegeta really had been waiting so long for him, did he feel the same as Goku did? Did he... _love_ him? Goku wasn't sure when exactly he'd admitted to himself that he loved Vegeta, but it was clear to him now that he did. The prince was probably too proud to admit such a thing out loud, but... did he?

There was only one way to find out, but Goku was afraid. Afraid Vegeta would say no, would laugh at him for suggesting it, would leave Goku alone to wait forever in vain.

"Vegeta...?" he began carefully, tasting the name as it rolled off his tongue.

The prince blinked and turned to look at him with endless black eyes.

"Yes, Kakarot?"

"Do you..." he stammered, "I mean... is this just... are we...?"

Vegeta sat up slowly, "What exactly are you trying to ask?"

_Do you love me?_ He kept the thought silent and tried to read Vegeta's eyes. There was a depth of emotion in them, the likes of which he'd never seen before. After a seeming eternity of searching, he found the answer in that infinite black gaze.

**~Raise my hands**

**Paint my spirit gold**

**And bow my head**

**Keep my heart slow~**

A small smile graced Goku's face and he lay back. _He does,_ he thought in amazement, _He does love me._

"Nothing," he said eventually, remembering he'd been trying to ask Vegeta a question, "It's not important."

If Vegeta didn't want to say it yet, he was fine with that. He could wait. Vegeta would tell him what he meant to him when he was ready, he could be patient.

He'd waited so long to realize his love for the prince, and he could wait a little longer for Vegeta to do the same for him.

**~'Cause I will wait I will wait for you**

**And I will wait I will wait for you**

**And I will wait I will wait for you**

**And I will wait I will wait for you~**

-Shinsun

_((Just a songfic 'cause I haven't written one in a while. I really love this song, and it was easy to write a songfic with it because the lyrics are pretty loose and easy to work with. I was going to make this one sadder than it turned out, but it's just such a pleasant song._

_Thanks as always for reading and reviewing and if FFnet deletes the lyrics from this... I'm sorry._

_-Shinsun))_


End file.
